this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Scavenge
]] Overview Every night, a single Survivor can be selected to scavenge (or visit) any of the various Locations to loot supplies and potentially trade with friendly traders. At the beginning of the game, only a few locations are available on the map; but as the game days progress more locations will be revealed. Scavenging at a location starts at 9 pm and ends at 5 am. If a character does not reach an exit before 5 am, they will have greater difficulty getting home--they may not come home until several hours into the day. Furthermore, a character may return Wounded, or not at all. more testing to examine possible outcomes. While scavenging, survivors can collect items that are not owned (indicated by an open hand icon) or steal supplies (indicated by an icon with a hand picking up an object). Items can be scavenged from loot piles and containers--such as cabinets, drawers, and refrigerators. Stealing supplies will inflict mood penalty on survivors and may trigger a violent response from the owners of the stolen goods. Various structures can impede the progress of the scavenger. Such obstacles include barricaded doors, grated doors, locks, and rubble piles. * Barricades on doors can be pulled apart if accessed from behind * Grated doors can be sawed through using a Saw Blade * Locked doors or containers can be picked or pryed open using a Lock Pick or Crowbar, respectively * Rubble piles can be moved slowly by hand or more quickly with a Shovel (See Equipment to view other tools) If a survivor murders innocents or kills hostiles while scavenging, then the resulting corpse can be looted for supplies. Assuming the player was in combat mode, the player would have to change from combat mode to scavenge mode tonloot a body (the different modes are located in the top-left corner of the screen, or bottom in mobile platforms). Additionally, survivors that have died on scavenging missions will have their dead body remain on the map, which can then be looted by other survivors on a subsequent visit. Murdering innocent civilians or stealing (along with some other factors such as mood, wounds, and tiredness) can result in a less than desirable ending for the character during the epilogue. This is referred as a Karma ending (on this wiki). Some characters are better suited for scavenging than others. Survivors with a large number of inventory slots, such as Boris (17) or Marko (15), can hold many items and bring more of them back to the shelter. Survivors with smaller inventory slots, particularly Anton (8) and Cveta (8), require additional scavenging trips to bring back the same amount of supplies. Other skills, such as Katia's bargaining skill or Pavle's speed, can prove advantageous for specialized scavenging trips (e.g., when going to a location to trade or passing through an area where snipers are stationed). Combat While scavenging, characters may attempt combat with hostile NPCs (or even friendly NPCs for that matter). Characters that excel at stealth kills include Roman and Arica. An overview of combat related mechanics is covered in the Combat and Combat Proficiency articles. Players can switch between scavenge and combat modes in the upper-left corner of the screen. While in combat mode, the survivor can't loot or use tools. Combat mode will automatically switch if the survivor is attacked. Switching from scavenge mode to combat mode will brandish the weapon. If this is done near friendly NPC's, then they will give warnings to the player, then attack if the weapon is not put away in a timely manner. In most cases, hurting or killing other NPCs will inflict mood penalty to all survivors. Locations Each location on the map has a description indicating the danger level and amount of loot at the location: * Foods * Materials * Meds * Weapons * Parts * Tools * Ingredients * Possible Trade * Danger/ Caution advised The quantity of loot is indicated using the following words: "Some", "Lots of", or "Huge amount of". ex. "Some Food, Lots of Parts, Huge amount of Weapons". Note: If nothing appears on screen when you look at a location, it doesn't mean that there would be no items. The only way to know is on the upper-right-hand corner o the screen displaying the percentage of the items you have taken from the location. Even with a 100% looted location, there still could be furniture that could be chopped down with a Hatchet for wood and fuel Some locations, particularly starting locations, are abandoned and will not have hostile NPC's but may have obstacles such as locks, rubble piles, and gated doors. A few starting locations include Abandoned Cottage, Ruined Block of Flats, and Shelled Cottage. Category:Game Mechanics